Ballad of a Demon
by biggestboss
Summary: Naruto is done with being the happy idiot. He finally shows his true power, but what will happen with the appearance of a killer known as Kira? NOT a deathnote Naruto crossover. vote for pairing, if any.
1. S class murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Death Note refrences.

**BALLAD OF A DEMON… BEGIN!**

* * *

Genji Fuuta, S-class nuke-nin, ran with fear visible in his shaking eyes. To think, just a month ago he was enjoying a life of luxury, so to speak, in the criminal underworld after successfully killing the Daimyo of the small Tea Country. And now he was running from the figure of death incarnate. Yet, with every step he took, the black-cloaked killer behind him seemed to gain ten. That sickening, bloodthirsty laugh echoing from behind that pure white mask, dried blood splashed in any which-way.

It had just been a routine assassination. Fuuta and his henchmen had climbed through the ventilation shaft to kill the mayor of a small town, a man who was denying the police sufficient funds, therefore, they had hired Fuuta. When they finally reached the room of the mayor, a certain Chikuma Sachiya, they found him dead and behind him, a man dressed in pure black robes. He had a white mask hiding his face, splotches of blood, both fresh and old, adorning it with a sick kind of beauty. The man's, no Demon's, hands were dripping with the blood of Sachiya.

Fuuta had immediatl jumped through the window, not caring about the sires that went off signaling the guards, his only thoughts focused on escaping. He faintly had heard the screams of his men, but he was only concerned on his own escape. The black-cloaked man had taken off after him and was now simply playing with him, one moment sending his warm breath down Fuuta's neck, the next just faintly heard from far away.

All of a sudden, Fuuta stopped. His mind was screaming for him run, but he couldn't. He physically couldn't, the culprit being the clawed gauntlet of that devil behind him. As his vision grew cloudy and his body racked with spasms, he faintly remembered asking what the name was of this fiend. The man had replied with a guttural, beastly voice:

"Call me what you will. It doesn't matter because you are dead."

Then, Genji Fuuta, S-class nuke-nin, saw only blackness.

* * *

"Did you hear? Kira has killed again!" 

"Again? This is the third time this week! Another farmer or, Kami forbid, another town, like two night ago?"

"No, a S-class muke-nin, a certain Geji Fuuta."

The hushed voices of the two gossiping voices immediately hushed at the sight of a lonely, 11 year old blonde, with six very distinguishing whisker-like-marks. Both woman sneered at said child, completely unfazed by the look of sorrow permanently adorning his face.

"Damn demon. Wish he would just die! Can't he take a hint?" whispered one of the woman. This did not go unnoticed by the boy.

"**Just ignore it, otoutou(1), They are just clueless bitches. They know nothing!" **Came the angry voice echoing inside the boy's head.

"_Thank you, aniki, but what's the use? Even after all of these, it still gets to me, why bother covering it up." _Came the voice from the boy, only heard in his own mind.

"… **Do what you will, otoutou." **And so, with a faint nod, the Uzumaki Naruto raced off to the hell-hole called his home.

* * *

So, that was first chapter. Each chapter will be longer in the future. Keep in mind that this is my first multi-chaptered fic. So, good? Bad? Review! P.S. yes, I took "Kira" from Death Note. 

(1) is this the right way to spell "little brother" in Japanese? Correct me if I'm wrong.


	2. The Path I Lead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Sorry, everyone, if these took to long. This is my first multi-chaptered story.

**Akri07: glad you like it so far. If you want, eventually I might make a deathnote crossover!**

**Chibi Strawberry: Thanks! I'll be sure to make more frequent updates. **

**Allahee4life: each chapter will be longer now. The first chapter was to write it down fast so I don't lose track of the idea. And I will count your vote as a minus 1 to Hinata. I will also make Ino and harem a choice with voting. **

**DemonChild656: I will take your suggestion. Sakura will be a choice on the vote. **

**AppleCoreCandyBox: Thanks! You rock! Yay for AppleCoreCandyBox-sama! I will work to make pdates more frequent, every other day if I can manage, and I will make the chapters longer, like I said before.**

* * *

Naruto cursed as he fumbled with the keys to his small apartment, once again ignoring the crass graffiti decorating the peeling, white walls. When he finally shoved the creaky door open, he was met with the unsettling darkness of his home. No, he could not call it home, for he felt more comfortable among the cold stares of the village streets. At least there were people to acknowledge him.

With a sigh, he banished such thoughts from his head. He had promised himself that he would never again be surrounded by his own self-pity, the scar on his arm testifying to that very promise. He leaped onto his bed, trying to dispel the tingling feeling spreading up his nose and into his eyes, forming into unshed tears.

"_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry! Crying hasn't ever helped before, and it never will!" _he chanted, like a mantra, inside his head.He successfully managed to prevent these tears and soon drifted off into sleep.

Naruto's sleep was soon disturbed by the loud wailing of the bane of his existence: the alarm clock. With an intense chakra spike, the alarm clock quickly exploded. Such a sight would normally crack a smile across Naruto's face, but he was already almost asleep again.

" **Otoutou. _Otoutou…_ OTOUTOU!" **screeched the loud voice of the resident of our favorite blonde. At least, tried its best to screech, which was hard when one is inside of another's head. With a start, Naruto flailed his arms about madly before finally rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"_Whaa? Whazgoingon?" _

"**You already forgot? It's the genin exams, baka!" **And so, with a loud scream, Uzumaki Naruto made a new world record of taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating… all at once. Naruto bounded out of the steps and raced towards the academy… only to find that he had set his clock one hour early. With a disgruntled… well, grunt, Naruto sneaked into Iruka's classroom and quickly retreated his head into his arms and fell asleep.

"**Alright, otouou, you actually gonna try today?" **

"_Damn straight, aniki! I'm sick of playing the underdog… no offence, Kiba, but from now on, im going to show them all what the 'dobe' can do. Those idiots won't know what'll hit 'em!" _

"**Just don't go too overboard. Otherwise…"**

"_I know, I know. Trust me, I won't go that far. They'll never see how far I've gone."_

Naruto was rudely interrupted from his conversation by an angry, super-big-head-mode Iruka, poking him with a kunai. Naruto groggily raised his head at the sight of all the academy class staring at him. He grinned evilly as he flipped them off, while he did the sign for 'up yours.'

"DOUBLE WHAMMY!" cried out an excited Naruto, earning him death glares from stick-up-the-royal-ass Uchiha, and an extremely hard poke from Iruka.

"All right, everyone, settle down. As you all know, it is time for the Genin exams. You will be called up to the front of the class one by one. Each of you will be required to make 3 Bunshins to pass." Lectured Iruka.

"First, Inuzuka Kiba." Said dog-lover made his way to the front of the classroom and created three Bunshins with a look of concentration.

"That's my boy, Kiba! Good job!" congratulated Iruka.

"_Be careful, Iruka-teme, you wouldn't want to show favoritism now." _Naruto thought with disdain. A now cocky Kiba returned to his seat, just as the Angst-King took his place at the front of the class. He easily created five Bunshins without a bead of sweat.

"YEAH! SASUKE-KUN ROCKS!" Shouted a certain Pink-haired girl.

'_Aw, god, she is so annoying! Someone, please, kill her!' _Thought both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha.

"Okay, next is… Uzumaki Naruto." Growled Iruka, his mood going from pleased to pissed in a moment. Naruto stepped up to the front.

"C'mon dobe! Just go home, you've already failed twice before!" accused Yamanaka Ino.

"Can it, woman!"

"Naruto! Don't talk that way to your classmates!" shouted an angry Iruka. With a sigh, Naruto focused his chakra as it was visible, swarming around him.

"**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Immediately, the atmosphere changed from bored to amused as the class burst out laughing at the half-dead clone lying in defeat by Naruto. Non the less, Naruto grabbed a hitai'ait(1) before Iruka's hand clutched his wrist.

"What are you doing, Naruto? You fail! Go home!" snapped Iruka. Naruto simply smirked and pointed to the ceiling. Iruka gasped as he saw Naruto clones hunched over the ceiling, sticking to it with their chakra. All at once, they turned their heads to reveal creepy smiles, unnerving the whole room until they all disappeared with a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Naruto and one Hitai'ait were both gone.

* * *

A glum-looking Naruto sat cross legged on the roof just above the door, hitai'ait tied to his arm. He watched as the parents congratulated their children who passed, which was everyone. Even though everyone saw him, all he got for his efforts were cold glares and harsh words.

"_After twelve years, they're all the same." _

"**Ignore them; they just fear what they do not know." **

"_I know, aniki, and now I can change that."_ a ghost of a smile illuminated Naruto's face before Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in a small glaive in the forest. This was his secret corner, the one place where he felt comfortable. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, a new light of determination replacing the dull shade he had atoned all day. It was time for training!

Quickly, Naruto got to work moving rocks into the air with his chakra. After an hour of this, he practiced taijutsu on the surrounding trees. He was about ready to turn back when he spotted a crazed Mizuki running through, before Mizuki spotted him and immediately stopped.

"Ah, so the demon is here. I've always wanted to kill you, you annoy me." Mizuki replaced the scroll he had with a fuuma shuriken strapped to his back. Naruto simply took off his Hitai'ait and placed it into his pocket.

"Don't want to get it messy." He explained as he got into a basic taijutsu stance. Mizuki released the shuriken to watch it get deflected by the newly-arrived Iruka.

"Stand back, Naruto, I can handle this. You are a mere genin." Iruka readied his kunai as Mizuki retreaved another giant shuriken.

"Naruto, you should know why the village hates you." Whispered an insane Mizuki

"No, Mizuki! It's an S-class secret!"

"You are… THE DEMON FOX, KYUUBI! YONDAIME COULDN'T KILL IT SO HE SEALED IT INTO YOU!"

Naruto looked shocked for a moment before averting his eyes, hidden by his hair.

"He. Hehehe.heheha. HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU REALLY EXPECT THIS TO BE NEWS TO ME? DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! IT'S OBVIOUS!" Shouted Naruto, bloodlust in his eyes.

"Now I'll show you what a real demon can do." Said Naruto in a faint tone, before disappearing and reappearing behind Mizuki.

"Do you fear me? I know you do, I can smell it!" Naruto whispered into Mizuki's ear, before clutching his head with his hands and crushing it. Pieces of Mizuki's brain slithered out of Naruto's hands, along with fragments of his skull.

An aghast Iruka could only stand in awe as Naruto slowly made his way towards him.

"**Mind Whipe jutsu" **muttered Naruto, hands forming the Inu Saru and O-hitsuji(2) seals. Iruka fell to the ground, fainting, as Naruto walked to the corpse of Mizuki and clutched the scroll tied to his back.

"Hmm, Forbiden Scroll of Sealing, huh? Let's see what this has. Kage Bunshin? Know it. Rasengan? That's useless. It doesn't make your enemy bleed very much." Naruto's head snapped up as he sensed foreign chakra signatures approaching.

"**ANBU! Run!" **And Naruto did just that, leaving the scroll on the ground, quickly re-entering the village with Shunshin. From there, he slowly made his way to his apartment and opened the door to be greeted by… no one. Naruto locked the door and stripped of his horrid orange jumpsuit, burning it with a katon jutsu, and stepped into the shower, washing all the blood off of him.

He emerged clad only in boxers and fell onto his bed. His last thoughts before drifting of to sleep were _"So this is the path I lead…"_

* * *

This long enough? Or should I make it longer? Also, I need help with a translator. Does anyone know of a website that translates into Japanese text, not kanji? If so, please tell me as I think that saying it in English is stupid.

is this how you spell it? Correct me if I'm wrong.

Inu Dog, Saru Monkey, and O-hitsuji ram.


	3. For my friend

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here. I'd be making more volumes to appease the cult. HAIL KISHIMOTO-SAMA!

SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Sorry for such a late update! I've been really lazy. And I was sick this weekend.

**Chibi Strawberry: hmm, I'm not sure which is ram. I'll use Tora though. **

**Akiri07: glad you like the gore! If you like it now, just wait 'till the Wave arc! It will have some DRASTIC changes. **

**Ozoroni: Naruto will not stay in Konoha for long, you'll see. **

**SS-Zergling: sure thing Chief! Again, sorry for the late update. **

**AppleCoreCandyBox: Thanks! I will be making more frequent and longer updates. **

**PAIRINGS! (so far)**

**NarutoxIno 1**

**NarutoxSakura 1**

**NarutoxHarem 1**

**Narutox nobody 1**

**Just tell me what you wish the pairing to be and I'll count it as a vote. I am fine with basically any pairing. I will say in the update if I do not like a certain pairing and will not include it.**

* * *

Kabayashi Ichita fell to one knee, stabbing his Great Sword into the ground. He panted heavily and wiped the traces of blood from his sweaty hair. With a sharp intake of breath, he lurched forward and through the window before him into the dark night of the island of Swaying Birches. His eyes gazed around wildly, taking everything he saw into account. Even with all his decades of experience, Ichita still could not find the black-clad stalker that besieged him. Ichita froze at the sound of a figure landing behind him.

"_Looking for me?" _rasped a feral voice. Ichita broke from his momentary shock and quickly spun on his heel, swinging his blade in a horizontal arc to encounter… nothing. A dry, raspy chuckle seemed to echo from all around him, followed by that infernal voice.

"_Hehehehe. Is that really all you can do, Kabayashi-san? You, one of the legendary Seven Mist Swordsman, can't even hit me! You disappoint me. You lack the skill to even see me. Well, then, I'll just have to _make_ myself seen!" _ The shadows in front of Ichita's vision seemed to dance, before materializing into a tall figure bathed in darkness, with only the white of his mask shining eerily in the night. The figure's clawed gauntlet calmly punctured Ichita's chest and closed around his heart.

"W-who are y-you!" stuttered Ichita, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"_Your executioner." _Replied the monotone voice of the mysterious assailant, before he squeezed his hand.

* * *

A groggy Naruto woke from his fragmented sleep, exhausted after his late night training session, which involved running laps around Konoha with 300 pounds of weight on his arms and legs, and 500 on his chest. He pushed himself out of his bed and stepped into the shower, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then started to make some coffee, and went to his closet. He opted for green camouflage pants and a black long sleeved shirt, tying his hitai-ait to his forehead.

Naruto then calmly sipped his coffee, as he gathered together his kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and his jade nunchaku. He had created it himself from the jade he had gathered as payment from some of his… under the table jobs outside of the village. He sometimes ventured out and used his skills to make some cash, mostly with helping in petty gang fights. After he was done with the coffee and had strapped on all of his gear, along with a dark green cloak, he grabbed a bread roll and some salami and cheese, gulping it down as he walked to the Academy.

Naruto walked through the door and plopped himself into his chair in the far corner, away from anyone else, briefly amused at how Iruka still couldn't recall what had happened last night. He ignored the looks his new outfit gained, along with his silence, and he propped his boots up on the table. Haruno Sakura chose this time to make her way towards him.

"What's the deal with the new cloths? You trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura, hands on her hips.

"Can it, Strawberry, I don't care, so just go back to licking Uchiha's boot." Came the rough reply of Naruto, his eyes closed, hands behind his head. Sakura huffed before scurrying back to the Princess of Self Pity, Sasuke.

"All right, I'll announce the Genin teams along with your Johnin sensei." Called out Iruka as the last students filtered in, lecture-mode in full swing. Naruto tuned him out, waiting until he heard his name.

"Team Seven includes: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Your Johnin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight is blah blah blah." Naruto didn't care about the other teams, and instead started a conversation with his only friend.

"_So, Copy Cat Kakashi, eh?"_

"**Be careful, otoutou, he has never passed a team before."**

"_I'm always careful!"_

* * *

Two hours later sees Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto as the only people still inside the room, still waiting for their sensei. Exactly thirty minutes later, a man in a Johnin outfit with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, hitai'ait covering his left eye, and floppy silver hair entered the room, only visible eye curved in what could be guessed as a smile. Sakura started yelling incoherent expletives, Sasuke 'hn'ed, and Naruto grumpily stood, his hands hidden by his wide sleeves.

"Wow. I surely got a happy crowd! Meet me on the roof." Ordered the sensei, Hatake Kakashi, eye still curved. Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the three Genins trudged up the stairs to the roof.

Kakashi leaned against a pillar, Sasuke and Sakura sat on the steps, and Naruto balanced on the railing.

"Okay then, now I want to get to know you all, so you tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi commanded

"Why don't you go first?" replied a sly(not really) Sakura.

"Fine, fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, and dislike other things. My hobbies are none of your business and my dreams? Hmm… You next Pinky."

"_All we got was his name…"_thought the trio of twelve-year-olds.

"All right then! My name is the beautiful (queue scoff from Naruto) Haruno Sakura! I like, well, I like a certain boy named… _blush, look at Sasuke, harder blush _I dislike INO-PIG and anyone trying to be better than Sasuke-kun and my hobbies are followi-I mean, ARRANGING FLOWERS! HAHAHAHA! _crazed look _Any who, my dream for the future is to meet with Sasuke-kun and… _blush so hard that she falls unconscious_"

With a sweat drop, Kakashi slapped Sakura awake before pointing to Sasuke.

"Mr. I-hate-the-world, next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little and dislike much, so there is no point in explaining."

"_He makes no sense" _

"My hobbies are training and my dream, no my _ambition,_ is… to kill a certain man."

"_Dun-dun-DUUUUUN! I'm so scared! Help me!" _

"Mr. Green-cloak, you're next."

'Uzumaki Naruto. I like fighting and coffee and I dislike dealing with thick-headed morons. My hobbies are… playing guitar. My dream? I don't have one. I move through life without reason, as we all do."

_Awkward stare and silence _

"…What?"

"…So… Tomorrow, meet me at training ground seven at six o'clock, where we will have survival training. And, yes Sakura, I know that we did this in school, but this is to determine who actually becomes Genin. And don't eat, unless you enjoy emptying your stomach on the grass." said Kakashi, before once again poofing away. Sasuke walked away in one direction, with Sakura following him, and Naruto walked to the forest.

* * *

It is 1:13am the next day. Naruto stands in his secret area in the forest, launching a flurry of punches at the kage bunshins that assault him. Soon enough, all the bunshins are down. Out of breath, Naruto's eyes steel as he launches through a collection of seals, ending with the Dragon, or Ryu, seal.

"**Raiton: Chain Lightning Jutsu!" **called out the blonde, lightning launching fom his now extended fingertips, flowing through the air like mystical ribbons of energy, bouncing through straw dummies and lighting them on fire. Naruto greedily sucked in air, fingers twitching from excess power. It took a lot out of him, but it was worth it. This new technique, found in the Scroll of Sealing, could render metal weapons useless or easily take out a group of enemies. An idea popped into his head, and he focused on one tree ahead of him and once again drew upon his Raiton chakra.

* * *

At six thirty, an annoyed Sakura and an indifferent Sasuke wait at training ground Seven.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei! And Naruto! God, why are they late!"

Meanwhile, at a certain memorial stone, Kakashi stands solemnly, all playfulness gone from his eye"

Meanwhile, at a certain memorial stone, Kakashi stands solemnly, all playfulness gone from his eye. He simply stares at one name, and the cloth side of his hitai'ait grows moist. He was so wrapped uo in his thoughts that he failed to notice a certain green-garbed blonde land beside him, and in his arms, an electric guitar. So, naturally, Kakashi was startled at the sudden plucking of random chords. He turned his head to observe Naruto, hunched over the light brown guitar, the edges of it growing from red to black.

"…You come here every day, don't you? That's why you're always late." Stated Naruto, his face still hidden.

"Wha- How did you know?" questioned a bewildered Kakashi.

"Same reason I get so little sleep every night. I head here and play."

"Play? For who?"

"…For my one and only friend…" replied Naruto ominously, before putting the guitar back into a case and sealing it into one of the scrolls on his belt. With a blank face, he turns his back on Kakashi and walks towards the training field.

"Come, Hatake-sensei, we don't want to keep Haruno and Uchiha waiting." Without a word, Naruto simply walked away, with Kakashi soon following.

* * *

All this time, Sakura was still ranting about their audacity to make them wait, so she was startled when she felt Kakashi tap her on the shoulder. She quickly spun, hitting Kakashi in the face with her long hair, and started yelling about how he and Naruto were making her precious Sasuke-kun grow bored.

"And where is Naruto anyway?" She finished.

"Right here, Haruno." Naruto replied, dropping down from the tree he was perched in. (Scaring the crap out of Sakura in the process.)

"All right, then, if we can all just settle down. Your test to become real Genin is this: You must steal these two bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to that stump and will not get lunch, in addition they will fail and be sent back to the academy."

"So at best, two people pass?" asked Sakura.

"_CHA! Just me and my Sasuke-kun!" _

"Or, none of us could pass." argued Naruto.

"…Pessimist." blamed Sakura.

"You have until twelve o'clock… now GO!" All three Genin hopefuls jumped to the surrounding forest. Then, Sasuke leaped from his hiding spot to confront his silver haired sensei. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his student's blatant bravery.

All of a sudden, Sasuke rushed the Johnin, launching a barrage of punches, all easily blocked by Kakashi. Sasuke grinned and launched his left fist and both feet at the same time, which were intercepted by Kakashi's arms, with Kakashi cringing slightly. Sasuke's right hand lurched and touched one of the bells, before Kakashi jumped back.

"_This guy's pretty good." _Admired Kakashi, before his eyes widened at the show of Sasuke's hands launching into seals, ending with Tiger.

"_He shouldn't have enough chakra!" _

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" **screamed Sasuke before launching a fireball from his mouth. He smirked victoriously, before gasping as he was pulled underground by a certain chronically late shinobi.

"**Doton: Inner Decapitation. **Works every time." explained a bored Kakashi. With a sigh, he walked away to seek out a pink-haired girl.

Said girl was currently hiding behind a bush, when a croaky voice startled her.

"Sa-kura… He-elp me!" exclaimed Sasuke, his limbs now bloody stumps and his torso filed with shuriken and kunai. Sakura simply screamed and fainted, completely missing Kakashi chuckling as he dispelled the genjutsu.

"Now just the guitar-man. Kakashi muttered to himself, standing in the middle of a clearing. The sound of metal rushing through the air alerted Kakashi of the coming kunai. He nimbly dodged to the side, landing in the middle of the circle created by the kunai as they landed into the ground.

"What did that accomplish?" asked Kakashi upon seeing Naruto creep out of the trees with a single kunai.

"Everything." replied the blonde ninja as he launched the kunai. As it traveled, Naruto flew through a set of seals, ending on Ryu, as he shouted the name of this new jutsu."

"**Raiton: Condensed Thunder Jutsu!" **a single bolt of concentrated electricity soared before striking the kunai that Naruto had just thrown, filling it with energy. The kunai clashed with another kunai that was part of the circle, transferring the energy into the circle as blue arcs of electric discharge traveled around the circle. Then, all the electricity flew at Kakashi, making his eye go wide. He narrowly avoided it by jumping into the air, astonished as the kunai that were plunged into the ground suddenly rose and flew after him. He preformed a kawamari, but the kunai just changed directions and flew at his new hiding spot.

Several kawamaris later, Kakashi is franticly trying to think of a way to get these kunai off of him, and then it hit him. During the fight with Sasuke, he had cringed because of a small bolt of lightning sent by Naruto, supercharging his metal and making it magnetizing! In a rush, he quickly discarded his kunai, shuriken, and his gloves. To his dismay, the kunai were still after him.

"_The bells! I could discard them too… yes, better to stay alive." _So with no further thought, he severed the cords holding the bells. But the kunai were still after him!

"Your hitai'ait, Hatake-sensei!" chuckled Naruto, before finally dispelling the jutsu. He then gathered the kunai and the bells.

"You should feel good, Hatake-sensei, I spent all night adjusting my jutsu for that trick." Said Naruto as the alarm went off. Kakashi shook his head in awe and went off to dig up Sasuke and revive Sakura.

Five minutes later, they all were gathered at the cluster of stumps were they met.

"So, who are you sending back to the academy Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Me. I hate Uchiha and Haruno and would rather be on a different team." answered Naruto as he tossed the bells to said people.

"You pass!" exclaimed Kakashi with his eye-smile, before spinning in his heel and walking away.

"_Thought so. Oh joy, I get to put up with a moping sensei, a delusional duck-hairdo, and a popsicle. Whopedy-fucking-doo." _

"**Cheer up, otoutou, at least you don't have to do any missions like, say, catching a cat." **Needless to say, you can guess what the next missions were.

* * *

Done. So, too long? Too short? Too wordy? Please tell. And I still need a translation engine to translate into Japanese text! Review!

Next chapter is Wave Arc! All in one chapter! It will be VERY different.


	4. The Power to Protect is Lost

Disclaimer: yes, I finally own Naruto!... If you actually believed that for a second, go kick yourself.

Sorry for the late update. I mean, I am REALLY sorry! I finally got a good translation engine! I mean, I will offer my blood I am to sorry! I will offer. . . my SOUL! My GUITAR! My sister's complete FLCL DVDs!

. . . not the DVD thing, but seriously, sorry.

**Also, the pairing vote is DONE! I have decided. . . **

**Naruto**

**X**

**Nobody. **

**Sorry all those who are disappointed, but I am a n00b in fanfiction,s o I cant do pairings. At all. Sorry!**

**Also, check out my sister's fic _To The Death._ It's a Star Ocean fic. It's really good! Her screen name is Bucklebunny. **

'**Nough advertising. BEGIN!**

* * *

**_Thump thump thump. Thump thump crash. Thump crash bang. _**Panting, UchihaSasuke gasped for breath as he carried the now unconscious cat through the wilderness of Konoha. It was a hard battle, but the Uchiha's superior baseball bat skills helped subdue the hellish cat. This was the fifth time this week they had to retrieve the cat, not even mentioning the month.

He eventually got back to the bridge that Team Seven meets on, and dropped the evil cat onto the ground and glared at the bored looking Naruto. Naruto offered to do it himself, but Sasuke _is _better than him and the pink haired Sakura, so he rushed off to do it single handedly right before Naruto had a chance to leave.

Sakura immediately rushed to the duck-haired Uchiha to dress his wounds, but Sasuke simply pushed her away. With a sigh, Naruto hoisted the near-dead cat over his shoulder and walked to the Hokage tower, with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

"All right, your next missions are to baby-sit my grandson, weed the Forest of Death, and paint the local sport mart."

"No way, Hokage-sama! We have done enough simple missions, Sasuke-kun needs a chance to show his skills!" screeched Sakura, waving her hands around animatedly.

With a sigh, the Hokage pulled out a folder from his desk. "Fine then, I will give you a C-class mission. You are to protect Tazuna to Wave country and continue protecting him as he builds a bridge." As soon as he finished, he waved his hand in a commanding fashion and a rip-roaring drunk man stumbled into the room.

"Name's Tazuna." The man slurred before looking around the room.

"NANI!? You're having these snot-nosed brats protect me!? They look like they couldn't even swat a fly! Especially that Blondie with the blank face. What are you ,a moron or something?" roared Tazuna in outrage. Naruto simply smiled a smile that sent goosebumps up the backs of all the people in the room, before disappearing and reappearing with his boot a couple feet from a very. . . uncomfortable place. Yet, even without contact, Tazuna squealed and clutched his manhood, falling to the ground with a squeek.

". . . I didn't even touch him. . ."

Naruto looked around the room a minute, noticing everyone's shocked faces, before calmly walking through the door.

"**PYOONG! Score one for Uzumaki Naruto!"**

* * *

Thirty minutes later sees Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and a scared Tazuna waiting by the North Konoha gate. Kakashi was reading his porn, Tazuna was nervously clawing at the hem of his pants, Sasuke was brooding (_"I am an Avenger!"_) and Sakura was doing what appears to be an interpretive dance, desperately trying to get the Uchiha Survivor's attention.

All of them stopped their respective activities and stared at the bump in the ground racing towards them. Right before it reached them, it stopped and out leaped a certain Uzumaki Naruto, nunchaku strapped to his waist and a guitar case slung across his back.

"Ahh, What's up, doc?"

Sasuke's eye ticked as he tried to look indifferent at the blatant show of skill. Sakura and Tazuna did their best imitations of fishes. Kakashi's one eye widened a moment before gazing back to his book.

Naruto simply walked passed them, unfazed.

"**Look at them; they are all amazed at a simple C-class jutsu! What idiots!"**

"_Hellz Yeah!" _

"**Hellz yeah." (1)**

* * *

And so, the group moved steadily through the forests of Fire Country and into Wave Country. Kakashi noticed a puddle of water, which was strange because it hadn't rained for days. Kakashi faintly reached out with his chakra and found two shinobi hiding in the water. Never the less, he continued to move on. He didn't know who their target was. Besides, it would be a learning experience.

Sure enough, two ninja emerged from the puddle as the group passed by. They rushed Kakashi with chain-linked gauntlets. As they were about to close the chain around the Copy-nin, Naruto jumped between them. He extended his arm, which the chain wrapped around, stopping it with his bone.

"**Issen Konagonaninaru"(2) **Naruto cried as he did one handed seals, and suddenly the chain split into a thousand different pieces, before soaring through the air into the body of one of the enemy nin. It punctured his heart, lungs, liver, brain, and spine before he fell dead. The other shinobi fell to his knees in horror, before attempting to crawl away.

Kakashi had recovered from the shock he and the others had fallen into and calmly tied the ninja to a tree with ninja wire.

"A-are you o-ka-y, Naru-to?" came the frail voice of Sakura, tenderly touching Naruto's arm before he snatched it away.

"I'm fine, Haruno-san, my arm will be functional in a moment." Hissed Naruto coldly, and sure enough, his arm twisted back to its right place, flesh and muscle healed over and with a sickening slurp, his arm was back to normal. Meanwhile, Sasuke was back to brooding and Tazuna was still in shock, while Kakashi interrogated the enemy.

"Who sent you?"

"I'll never tell!"

Naruto calmly walked over and sent his boot into the enemy's pistachios, sending him into a whole different world of pain. Naruto gruffly grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back to meet his eyes.

"If you don't tell us your employer, I'll use Issen Konagonaninaru on your manliness." Naruto threatened, his eyes burning in a way that just screams _"fuck with me, I kill you." _Sure enough, this worked as the ninja started spluttering nonsense words, the only understandable ones being "Zabuza" and "Gato."

"Good." Naruto purred as he brought out a kunai and slit the nin's throat.

"Wha-WHYED YOU DO THAT, NARUTO-TEME!" Screamed Sakura.

"He would have only caused harm if he was alive. We are ninja, Haruno-san, we risk being killed everyd" He stopped mid sentence as he snapped his head up and to the left, making a masked nin in the trees widen his eyes and leap away through the trees.

"It is not safe here. Come, Tazuna, show us the way." Ordered Naruto as they all walked off down the path, still slightly disturbed at how Naruto didn't even pause to wipe the blood off his face.

* * *

After Tazuna explained why there were ninja in a C-class mission, the group finally reached a river, crossing in a small boat. As they walked up the bank, Naruto and Kakashi faintly heard the sound of something flying through the air.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Kakashi as he hit the dirt, along with Sakura, Sauske, and Tazuna. A giant sword flew through the air straight at Naruto, making Kakashi leap to his aid. Before the sword hit, Naruto grasped his nunchaku and swung it before him, sending the sword reeling back into the trees. A deep, guttural laughing surround them as a man with bandages over his mouth and the sword balanced on his shoulder appeared before the group, right before a lake.

"You got spunk, kid, I'll give you that." Said the mysterious nin in monotone."

"Momoichi Zabuza, S-class Nuke-nin. Wanted for attempting to assassinate the Mizukage. Previously a Mist nin.(3)" Recited Naruto, before rushing with blinding speed towards Zabuza, leaving an after image. Zabuza's eyes widened as he felt the blonde's knee in his stomach, before kicking Naruto back, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

Naruto rose to one knee, before slinging off the guitar he landed on. He took it out and fondly inspected it, before tenderly plucking its strings. Sure enough, one was out of tune.

Naruto quivered with rage as he stood, long hair covering his eyes. When he brought his head up, the eyes had changed from an icy blue to a bloody red. He instantly disappeared, reappearing with his fist in Zabuza's gut. He sent a flurry of combos into Zabuza, gradually getting faster. His finishing blow was a crushing uppercut, sending Zabuza back onto the lake.

Zabuza rose out of the lake, standing with his chakra.

"Fool! Now I am on water, I am unbeatable!"

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu****!" **A dragon made of water rose behind Zabuza, staring down at Naruto before shooting outwards. Naruto waited until it was ten feet away before he made his move.

"Bad choice. **Raiton: Busseibutsurigaku Denkou!"(4) **a large lightning blot leaped from Naruto's extended hand, traveling up the water dragon and conducting the whole lake, Zabuza included. Zabuza fainted and sank into the water before Kakshi walked on the water over to Zabuza and logged his body out, throwing it onto the shore. With a flourish of wind and leaves, a shinobi in Mist Hunter-nin uniform landed soundlessly by Zabuza.

"Thank you. I have been searching for him for months. He was an elusive one." The masked nin said as he bowed and picked up Zabuza.

"You're no Hunter-nin. You are a fake working besides Momoichi. You stood by when the two shinobi fought us earlier, that is how I know." Stated Naruto as a flustered false Hunter-nin disappeared with Zabuza, confirming Naruto's theory.

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor faster than Sakura or Tazuna and walked up to Naruto, whose eyes had gone back to normal and was now putting his guitar away.

"How do you know these Raiton jutsus, dead-last!" demanded Sasuke.

"Now, now, Uchiha-san. Jealous? Simply put, I spent my extra time training, not brooding over a certain brother, and I discovered that I am talented with Raiton jutsus." This comment mad the younger Uchiha brother furious and he blindly threw a kunai at Naruto, who simply caught it between two fingers.

With a sigh, Kakashi brushed off the dirt on his pants and gestured to the forgotten road ahead of them.

"Come, let's get this over with."

After 15 minutes of walking, the group finally reached Tazuna's house. Tazuna introduced them to Tsunami, his daughter, who showed them their rooms. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi bunked together and Sakura had a room to herself. It was getting late, so they all sat down for a nice, warm dinner.

After a time of awkward silence, Tsunami decided to start a conversation by asking how Team Seven's day was, and Kakashi repeated how they had defeated the Demon Brothers and encountered Zabuza (conveniently forgetting about Naruto's part in them, after all, it was fluke.) and how they had learned that their main enemy was Gato. At this, Inari abruptly stood, making his chair fall back with a creatch, as he screamed (on the verge of tears)

"Why do you even try!? Gato will kill you all, there is no stopping him! He is unbeatable, all we can do is suffer!"

Everyone at the table sat in silence, except one blonde, who stood silently.

"If we don't protect the weak, if we can't be strong and take the hit so other people, people who are not as resilient won't suffer, then who will? It will be a vicious cycle of pain and sorrow. The demons are not the ones that inflict the pain, but the ones who stand by idly." Naruto then left the table, excusing himself saying that he needed sleep. Inari walked to his room in a daze, thinking over what was said.

The next morning, the sun stretched lazily over the face of Naruto, waking him from slumber. He meandered downstairs and enjoyed a breakfast with his team before heading out to train.

"All right, I am going to teach you wall-walking. It is an exercise meant to improve your chakra control. First, concentrate chakra to your feet and walk up the tree. Mark you progress with these kunai. Okay, GO!" As Kakashi lowered his hand, Sakura and Sasuke snatched the kunai that Kakashi had placed at their feet and, after concentrating briefly, started to walk up their tree. Naruto, however, simply swung out his guitar and plucked at random chords, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What's the matter, dobe? Too hard?" taunted Sasuke upon leaping to the ground after yet another failed attempt. Naruto sighed and clutched his guitar in one hand and walked up the tree without breaking a sweat. Upon reaching mid-way, he concentrated for a moment before supercharging his feet. The result was the tree exploding into hundreds of fragments, one hitting Sasuke in the head and knocking him out.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground and swiveled on the balls of his feet and exited the clearing. Kakashi frowned, not bothered by Sakura fretting over Sasuke, and followed Naruto out.

Several miles from Sasuke and Sakura, a certain blonde genin sat, plucking at the chords on his electric guitar. He was not startled at all when his silver-haired sensei landed almost silently behind him.

'_There is something strange with Naruto, and it's not just his strength. It's… that guitar has something to do with it, I know it.' _thought the last Hatake, his seemingly-bored eye drifting over said blonde guitarist. Kakashi sank to his knees, squatting alongside his sensei's legacy.

"So what is the deal with that guitar, anyways, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, his voice sounding uninterested, but his intent proved otherwise.

"… _Can I, aniki?"_

"…**Go ahead, otoutou."**_  
_

"It was… a gift. From. . . a friend. I guess to explain, I have to go way back."

Flashback!

_It was a night six years in the past. It was during the month that it wouldn't stop raining. Surely you remember it, Hatake-sensei, right? Well, it was the month that I had been thrown out of the orphanage, due to Kyuubi. I was only six years old, yet I lived on the street. _

_I was sleeping underneath a small iron box that I had found in an alley when some drunks came. They were looking for a good time, so they got their kicks by beating me. I had been beaten before, but that was when I had food to sustain me, even if it was rotten given to me by the orphanage. As it was, I was malnourished, so I didn't last long before almost dieing. Luckily, that was when **he **arrived. _

_He was a certain Koeishouzen Kanamaru. He was an immigrant from the Rock wars, so he was generally detested. So, naturally, he wasn't one to stand for the beating of a poor orphan such as me. He boldly stood up for me, and got beaten in my place. Eventually, the men had left. The first thing I had heard him say was this: _

"_You okay, little buddy?"_

_He had pried off himself from the ground and taken me in his arms and took me to his apartment. There, he patched me up and fed me 'till I got better, which took about a week. By then, I was strong enough to walk again, and we enjoyed each other's company, after living for so many years being detested. _

_But it had happened on the night that he had offered to adopt me, the happiest and saddest day of my life. At first, I had been thrilled. I was going to have a father! We through a party, with just me and him, with cake and ice cream and even gifts for each other! But, as the day came to a close and the night covered the city, we heard the knocking on the door. _

_He nervously answered it, and low and behold, it was the men who had confronted me a week before, with more people to boot. They stabbed him over twelve times before they laid their sights on me. As they crept towards me, Kanamaru had grabbed the leader's legs with his near-dead arms. He bought me enough time to flee and hide under the bridge where we meet for team meetings._

_As I lay there, listening to the hard pounding of the rain above me, I thought about days earlier when we had carved our names into the underside of the bridge. The names were nowhere to be seen. _

_The only clues that I have that he ever existed are the guitar he had bought for me on that fateful day, not even his apartment remained when I returned. Apon inquiring it's disappearance to a nearby lady (she answered without looking at me, assuming I was normal. )she told me that it had burned down in a fire in years past._

_It was then that I decided, and truly realized, that only I can save myself. _

End Flashback.

Kakashi sat in awe, mouth agape, at the horrors the boy had endured as a child. Seeing the only one who had ever cared for him, killed before his very eyes! It kind of reminded him of…

His father…

And…

…

"Obito." Kakashi whispered to himself, unaware that the blonde had disappeared with the night. The jounin unsteadily brought him self to his feet and walked, in shock, dazed, to the house of Tazuna and Tsunamy, where he barely registered that Naruto had not even returned to his bed.

Said boy was currently sitting on his roof, rapped in his green cloak as he pondered his recent actions.

"_Why did I do that? Why did I spill my heart out to someone I don't even know?" _

"…"

"…_Aniki?: _

"…"

Silent tears slid down Naruto's face as he lay to rest atop the roof, crying himself to sleep.

The next day, Naruto wakes to find that his face is still wet from his tears, and he had slept in late. He crawled into the window leading to his room to find a note.

_Naruto, _

_We've gone to the bridge for the final day of the bridge building. _

_-Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. _

Naruto sighed as he gathered his gear, only to hear screaming from the front porch. Naruto jumped from the open window to the front door, to see Tsunami held hostage by two men with swords and a little boy, Inari, rushing them with a pipe in hand. Naruto quickly whipped out two shuriken and with a flick of his wrist, they landed in between the goons' eyes.

Inari stood in awe at the spectacle of his strength, even as the blonde haired savior leaped away.

"_The strength to protect others." _

Naruto observed silently how the battle on the bridge faired. Zabuza and Kakashi were in a standstill, equal in strength. Sakura was "protecting the client" which basically means she was doing nothing, except stand by and look important. Sasuke was trapped in a dome of ice mirrors, with the reflections of the masked hunter-nin spearing him with senbon needles. He quickly concluded that the black haired Uchiha needed the most help.

Naruto sped into the dome and encountered a steely glare from Sasuke.

"Dobe! Why'd you jump in here? I don't need your help!"

"Cut the crap, Uchiha, you are near dead."

The hunter-nin gazed with recognition at the blonde, recognizing him as the one who managed to incapacitate his superior.

"So you have arrived to fight, you seem a worthy enemy, Though I regret to kill you." Narrated the masked fighter.

"Shut it. I came to fight, not talk." Naruto spat as he spun his twin nunchaku in the air and deflected the hail of needles sent to end his life. But the battle had just began. A continues flood of sendon assaulted both ninjas, and even Naruto's skill couldn't compensate for the sheer number of targets. Sasuke tried to pick out the nin who was flying between mirrors and, slowly, he became clearer. The power of the Mirror Eye, the Sharingan, had awakened.

Yet even the Sharingan couldn't magically stop the senbon waves, one of which hit a fatale area on Naruto's neck, sending him into a near-death trance. Sasuke screamed in rage at this.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS SUPPSOED TO BEAT HIM, NOT YOU! FOR THIS, YOU WILL BUR-" he was cut off by the dual senbon sent to his neck that put him into the same trance.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he realized that he was no longer on the bridge of the fight. Instead, he was in a dank and dark sewer. He lugged his body to his feet and walked along the corridors, until he saw a silhouette of a man standing in the distance. The figure turned into the light, revealing a very well known face.

"Aniki! Where are w-"

"**HA HA HA HA HA! You truly see me as your older brother, your Aniki? This amuses me, fool. Just like it did when you trusted my voice in your head, and the memories I planted of you mysterious savior, dubbed brother! You are easy to fool, brat, now bear the weight of truth!" **

_Flashback_

_A scrawny boy of only six years of age huddled under an iron box in a forgotten ally. _

_He had tangled blonde hair and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. HE cringed at every sound, even that of water dripping into a puddle. A group of men entered the ally, smelling of liquor. They beat the boy unconscious and dragged his body under a nearby bridge. _

_Nearby, a precesion was conducting the burial of one Koeishouzen Kanamaru, honorably carving his name into the memorial stone. He died an honorable death, fighting back a scouting party of Rock nin. Or at least, that's what they thought. _

_The truth was that Kanamaru was a murderer. He had died when the group of victims he was going to kill pulled a knife and, in a display of luck, killed the ninja. This happened outside the barriers of Konoha. With his dieing strength, Kanamaru killed the victims and placed a genjutsu with his final life force, disguising them as Rock nin._

_But his spirit did not rest. His hateful force lived on as a ghost as he seeked an outlet to his rage. It came with the body of a beaten, unconscious boy, and his first task was to steal an electric guitar. . ._

_End Flashback_

"**That is the truth. Your 'Aniki' is a murdering spirit! I am bored with you, '_Otoutotu,' _so I will kill you. . . from the inside OUT!" **screamed the spirit of the murderer, rushing Naruto with a blade.

Naruto was on his knees clutching his head, and his eerily cool voice stopped Kanamaru in his tracks.

"So. . . you were always a lie? My entire life, centered around you, was based on a lie?"

"**Yes, you stupid, stupid boy. That is correct." **Answered the ghost. Naruto rose to his feet, long hair blocking his eyes.

"You tricked me… You made me feel the one sense of belonging I have ever had, then took it away. . . YOU KILLED MY SOUL! SHI-NE!!!" Screamed Naruto as he rushed Kanamaru, his hands forming into claws. He ripped the spirit asunder and was thrust back into the real world.

The moment Sasuek and Naruto's chakra signatures were snuffed out, Kakashi rushed to the scene with Sakura. Sakura weeped and clutched the body of Sasuke as Kakashi checked him, and discovering that he wasn't dead, he used his limited knowledge of medical jutsu to wake him. He turned to Naruto and gasped as his body stood on it's own, ribbons of black chakra rose from him.

Naruto's eyes ripped open with a primal roar as the black chakra engulfed him. His deep cerulean eyes spun wildly, turning to a mere pinpoint of pure dark purple. His gaze rested on the hunter nin as he walked forward slowly.

"**You. . . YOU BASTARD! ROT IN HELL, THE LOT OF YOU! BURN!" **cracked out Naruto's voice, undistinguishable between that of a human and that of a demon.

Naruto rushed forward with claws of dark energy, bursting the mirror in front of him. This brought the hunter-nin back to reality as he sprung to the farthest mirror from the demonic child.

The ribbons of dark matter separated from Naruto and each penetrated a mirror and _went inside of them! _The dark streaks flew through the air into mirrors, searching for the enemy. The hunter-nin realized this and leaped from the mirrors just as his previously inhabited mirror imploded with energy.

Naruto's crazed eyes wandered to the ex-nin as he rushed forward, one moment to the left, the next to the right. His legs were bleeding with the overdose of power he was granted. Finally, he reached his victim and he penetrated the other boy's chest with his claw, clutching his beating heart and _squeezing!_

"Haku!" screamed Zabuza hysterically, running to his aid. Or at least, he tried to, before a dark cloaked figure appeared before him, with a grisly white mask stained with blood and pure black clawed gauntlets. The demon known as the Ender of Days, the Silencer, Shinigami's Avatar,

"Kira. . .!"

"**Let the boy fight his battle."** Growled Kira, his voice a beastlike mix of primal power. Zabuza sneered and tried to run past the taller man, before stopping. . .

With a clawed gauntlet through the heart. His body slumped to the floor and Sakura screamed. Naruto's eyes scanned over the new threat and he rushed his new adversary. He shot forth a bolt of dark chakra, like a black thunderbolt, which deteriorated before the white mask of Kira. Naruto then decided to simply charge the enemy, and he reaped threw the air with a dark fist.

Kira caught the fist with no effort and pushed the young boy to the side, before backhanding him in the back of the head to the other end of the bridge. Kira seemed to concentrate for a second, as a dark aura surrounded him and the nearby rocks and dust rose in the air (a tribute to the power of a true demon.) and a black orb, with the screams of a thousand souls, engulfed all organic matter, leaving only shades of black and white and echoing silence behind. (5)

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were struck blind, deaf, and dumb. Tazuna was not so lucky. He spun around wildly and chose death by high drop rather than even spare a second glance at the demon Kira.

When Kakashi again gained his wits, he saw that the demon Kira was carrieng Naruto in his arms, walking away from the decimated bridge calmly. He stopped a moment and spat some words behind him before disappearing in a black blur.

Those words, Kakashi would never forget them.

"Reap what you sow, demon. That is what you are after all, Naruto said it himself. You sat by and did nothing now, just like every time before."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he rose from the dank floor of a dark cave, the only light a small fire with fish roating over it on sticks, a large portion of the light obscured by the hulking figure of Kira. Naruto calmly walked by the demon's side and took the fish offered, before grinning.

"So our plan worked, ne?"

"Indeed it did." Replied Kira, even as his hand moved to take away his mask, revealing blonde hair, blue eyes, and remarkable whisker like marks on his cheeks. But he soon disappeared with a puff of smoke, after all, the kage bunshin's job was done.

Ahh! Finally, done! It's. . . 4;16 AM. Havnt slept this night… well, I promised myself I would finish this chapter this winter break. Eternal apologies that it's so late! Ahh! So, R&R please.

something me and my sister do all the time. First "Hellz yeah!" is done in squeky voice and second is done in a deep black voice. Lol

**Issen Konagonaninaru- a thousand metal fragments. Splits any metal object into a thousand shards, controllable by the user's will. **

**anyone know the names of the hidden villages? I always get them mixed up. (except for Konoha, Oto, and Suna.) **

**Raiton: Busseibutsurigaku Denkou- Lightning release: condensed thunder. Condensed a bolt of thunder that can conduct water and other liquids. Not as powerful when it jsut strikes a target head on, it gains power with more liquids to conduct.  
**

**(5) has no jutsu name. Is just an attack of pure energy. **

**Night. Im gonna be knocked out now. yawn R&R**


End file.
